


Stillwell the Starlet.

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: One Shot, semi crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Butcher has his revenge or does he?
Kudos: 10





	Stillwell the Starlet.

It was a VHS tape.

That's what piqued his interest, really. No one across this country has used a VHS player in at least a decade by this point.

Well, that's a lie. What really caught his attention was the bold writing across it.

_ Stillwell the Starlet. _

So he blew the dust off the VHS player, (borrowed by Noir, because of course Noir has one), and pushed the tape in, and sat back on his bed to watch.

The image immediately flicks to Madelyn-- his love, life, soul-- crying, groaning, she looks in  _ pain _ and it has every part of his body inflamed with rage. Her mascara's running down her cheeks, and Homelander forces himself to keep watching.

He can't destroy the TV if this is a ransom. Not before the end, anyway.

_ "Fuck, please," _ she moans, from behind the screen, out of his reach.

The camera pans out, and she's … she's not tied up, not hung, not being stabbed or tortured or burned or--

\--she's being  _ pounded _ , back against the mattress, her hands covering her chest. The video quality is low, but Homelander can imagine--recall-- the way sweat dews on her skin, the pink flush reaching all over her body.

A rough hand grips her thigh, lifts, spreads her open for a view, and that's when Homelander snaps out of his trance of staring, awe replaced with white-hot rage.

_ Someone has his Madelyn. Someone's touching  _ **_ his  _ ** _ Madelyn. _

Everything in him wants to blast the screen to shards, rip the tape out and crush it in his hands. But he stays on the bed, leather gloves scrunched as he clenches his fists, nostrils flaring.

The scene cuts to another, and now those two rough, calloused hands are groping at her chest, pushing her tits together, squeezing them. A thumb pressed against her right nipple, makes it leak and--

\--Homelander's painfully hard. There's a tent in his pants, but he refuses to touch himself, loathing the fact he's turned on by this at all.

_ Always his weakness. _

He still can't see the other person in the video, still can't make out who has the balls to touch what's his. It has to be a man, he's knows that much, but Madelyn hasn't dated anyone in  _ years _ , he's made sure of that.

He grabs the remote-- but it shatters to pieces with the grip he has. Homelander groans, hunches over, hands gripping blonde locks. Despite what his body says, he doesn't want to watch. Doesn't want to see Madelyn gasping, begging, saying all these things he's never even  _ dreamed  _ of hearing.

_ "Harder, please--" _

_ "Just like that, fuck, touch me again--" _

_ "That's it. You're my good boy." _

John grips his hair so hard it hurts, coming in his pants like a fucked up version of Pavlov's dog.

"God damn it," he hisses through his teeth, sitting up straight, glaring at that fucking screen. The scene cuts, again, to Madelyn fast asleep, fucked out and dreaming. 

He's never had her this way. Never had her for more than five minutes, even.

_ "Don't she look lovely," _ he hears, behind the camera, accent unforgettable.

The angle turns, and Homelander's met with the same grin, from the same man, back at the race.

_ "Eye for an eye, broad for a broad," _ he says, all cheek, all malice. 

Homelander lasers through the screen, through the fucking wall. He ignores The Deep's shriek of terror at his chest gets barely singed, as he storms out of his room.

* * *

"That was… disturbing, to say the least," the Frenchman said, putting his camera in the back of the van.

"Yeah. Did it really have to take you guys over three hours?" remarked Hughie, who's been 'babysitting' Kimiko (entertaining her with his 3DS) outside.

Mother's Milk scrunched his nose up, as he watched Madelyn Stillwell transform back into Doppelganger. They counted the cash, before bidding the boys goodbye.

"That's just wrong, man," M.M. said, under his breath. "Who's side is he even on?"

Kimiko nodded in agreement, as Butcher grinned.

"Enough jab. Now, let's get this edited, and to that flying fuck." Butcher said, zipping up his fly.


End file.
